


Those Who Hide Among Us in the Shadows…

by iZombi



Series: (Multi-Fandom) Multiplayer Games! [1]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Also Hoots is a, Angus is a shit liar, Boys Will Be Boys, DO NOT trust Ralathor in this game, Everything is the Same, Fun, GH AU where, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Hoots will only play, Laughter, Proletious is the, Ser Proletious is alive, Zargothrax is NOT evil, Zargothrax is an, an even better deceiver, best detective, do not trust him, excellent liar and, except the boys, have phones and, he looks so suspicious, horrible crew mate, if he’s sufficiently drunk, just by default lol, they play “Among Us”, treachery & deceiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Angus decides that tonight is game night and he wants everyone to come together to play, to which all agree to and ask what they’ll be playing, Angus says that it’s a game about: “Deceit, Lies, Murder, and Trickery”, this piques everyone’s interest…
Relationships: Angus Mcfife XIII (Gloryhammer) / Ralathor (Gloryhammer), Angus Mcfife XIII (Gloryhammer) / Ser Proletious (Gloryhammer), Angus Mcfife XIII (Gloryhammer) / The Hootsman (Gloryhammer), Angus Mcfife XIII (Gloryhammer) / Zargothrax (Gloryhammer), Ralathor (Gloryhammer) / The Hootsman (Gloryhammer), Ralathor (Gloryhammer) / Zargothrax (Gloryhammer), Ralathor (Gloryhammer)/ Ser Proletious (Gloryhammer), The Hootsman (Gloryhammer) / Ser Proletious (Gloryhammer), The Hootsman (Gloryhammer) / Zargothrax (Gloryhammer)
Series: (Multi-Fandom) Multiplayer Games! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Those Who Hide Among Us in the Shadows…

**Author's Note:**

> A funny Idea popped up in my head, where we are still in the GH universe, where everything is the same but the guys all have cellphones and can play the mobile app game of “Among Us”.
> 
> I may or may not have been playing too much of this game with my friends… <_<
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

“So… this game that you want us to play… which is filled with _‘Deceit, Lies, Murder, and Trickery’_ , what is it precisely?” Asked Zargothrax who has incredibly curious as to what it could be,

“Yup! So… _we_ ourselves aren’t going to be playing it in person, but _rather_ on your phones!” Angus happily exclaims,

“On our cellphones?” Ralathor asks for clarification,

Angus nods, “Yes! And basically, it works like this, you play as tiny people who go to space and have tasks to do, at random one person will be chosen to be the killer, everyone has to work together to find out who that person is and vote them out, if you get voted out as the killer you die and loose, meanwhile those who were just the regular people win the round…” He explained

Proletious nods and hums in thought for a moment, “Hmmm… I like the idea of it! It sounds like it’ll be very fun to play!” he proclaims happily,

Hoots takes a swig of his drink, “Aye… I’ll play but only under the condition that I get drunk…” he says as he looked to Angus,

Angus blinks, “I…uh…sure, why not” he shrugs his shoulders, giving his friend a nod,

“Perfect!” Hoots proclaims as he downs yet another drink of ale,

Zargothrax leans back in his chair as he strokes his chin, he’s thinking deeply,

“So… What do you think? Will you join us Zargothrax?” Angus asks his friend,

It takes a minute before he says anything, as he’s actively contemplating the decision,

He finally gives in and nods, “I _suppose_ it couldn’t hurt…” he finally says,

Angus smiles, he’s beaming brightly with joy, “Alright! Good! Then we’ll play later!”

Everyone gives a nod, acknowledging his words,

At half past twelve the fun has begun, everyone is sitting respectively at a good distance away from each other so that no one sneaks a peak at their phones as they play,

Hoots is sufficiently drunk and happy to play along to the game that he agreed to, happily humming a tune as he runs around the map of the game, sometimes doing his tasks, other times just following people around until he loses sight of them,

Ser Proletious has figure out the identity of the previous two killers, it haven been Angus and Hoots, but now as he was the killer, he was walking round acting as though he was completing his tasks and silently plotting how to get everyone,

Ralathor was being very vigilant of everyone, the lone wolf, he’s often nowhere to be seen throughout the game, making him a suspicious character by default,

Zargothrax hasn’t gotten to be the killer in the past three rounds and he currently doesn’t know who the new killer is, but he’s sure it’s either Angus or Ralathor again,

Angus is too worried about completing his tasks that he honestly half of the time doesn’t notice Hoots is following him, but he does suspect him to be the killer,

“ ** _BEEP!_** _”_ The emergency button is called, the screen flashes with the image of emergency meeting and everyone is automatically teleported to the cafeteria where a two-minute discussion takes place,

“Ralathor, where were you this _entire round_ … hmm?” Asks Proletious, eyeing his friend suspiciously,

“Doing my tasks” he confesses,

“Do you know exactly where you were?”

“I-… Uhm, I think it was electricity? I was doing the wires…”

“Wait and you got out of there alive?” Angus asks him,

“Yeah… why?”

“People _always_ die there…”

“Maybe he _didn’t die_ because _he’s the killer_!” Proposed Zargothrax, who was keen on getting the others to turn on Ralathor,

Ralathor’s moth opens, a look of shock on his features, “I-… wh-… No! I’m not the killer!” He protests,

“Oh yeah? How can you prove it?” Angus inquires, now growing suspicious,

Ralathor sighs and rolls his eyes, “Hoots was with me when we went inside med bay, he saw me do the scan…” he explains,

Hoots, decides to play into Zargothrax’s game and turn everyone against Ralathor, “No I didn’t…” he proclaims,

Ralathor whips his head to Hoot’s position, “Why you _lying-…_ of course, you were with me! You followed me for five solid minutes!” Ralathor exclaims, now slightly irritated,

“Fifteen seconds on the clock…” Angus calls out,

“I wasn’t _anywhere near you_ man, I was at cafeteria staring at the camera…” Hoots explains,

“No, you _weren’t_ -!”

“Yeah, I don’t believe your story, Ralathor… because I did see Hoots in the cafeteria…” Zargothrax calls out, placing his vote on Ralathor,

Ralathor sees the ping, indicating that his friend has casted his vote,

Ralathor frowns, he too casts his vote, it’s on Zargothrax, “You’re _lying_ and you know it!”

“Am not!”

“Yes, you are!”

Angus chuckles as he casts his vote, followed by Proletious and Hoots,

The timer stops as all votes have been casted and it shows who voted for who,

Hoots voted to skip the round,

Meanwhile Proletious, Angus, and Zargothrax have voted for Ralathor, While Ralathor’s lone vote is on Zargothrax,

“Oh, you _bastard!_ ” Ralathor calls out, with an annoyed groan,

“If it wasn’t him, then we should all stick together and complete our tasks… we can win if we finish them...!” Zargothrax explains,

“Good plan!” Angus replies

“Alright…” Hoots acknowledges him,

“Hm” Proletious hums happily with a nod,

The next few minutes are spent with the lights going off and doors closing, as Ralathor who’s now a ghost follows them, silently watching to see which of these four is the killer,

At one point, the door’s close and they separate Angus, leaving him all alone, and Proletious with Hoots and Zargothrax,

Proletious presses the button to kill the lights, and as the three of them make their way to electrical, he presses the kill button, murdering Hoots,

Hoots in turn doesn’t make any noise to indicate that something had happened, instead he enjoys his newfound freedom in searching for Angus,

Proletious quickly follows his actions by pressing the report button, just in time before Zargothrax can,

“Who’s d-… _Hoot’s died_?” Angus called out, “Wait, wasn’t he alive _with you two_?”

“He _was_ before Zargothrax killed him…” Proletious announces,

Angus nods his head, “I knew it!”

“Wh-… N-No! Now hold on! _Before_ you vote, shouldn’t you consider him as a possible killer _too_?” he asks,

Angus frowns at Zargothrax, “Yeah but you’ve been acting suspicious ever since you voted Ralathor out!”

“ _Thank you…”_ Ralathor sighs,

“I-… _How???”_ Zargothrax asks, in complete disbelief that Angus was seeing through his plans,

“Well, because if it was Ralathor, we would’ve won the round but we _didn’t_ and suddenly you want us to all be close to you?” Angus examines,

“Yeah! For _safety!_ ”

“Or, to trick us!”

“Guys… there’s fifteen seconds left…” Hoots explains,

“Well I know who I’m voting for-“ Zargothrax says, voting for Proletious,

“And so do _I…_ ” Proletious says with a smile as he votes for Zargothrax,

Both men shoot each other glares,

Angus, with not much time left in the clock to make a decision votes to skip the round,

Since the vote was an even split and no one got selected, all living members get sent back to the cafeteria to continue playing,

With only two people left, Proletious proceeds to kill Angus in cold blood in front of Zargothrax,

The screen fades to black and the “ ** _DEFEATED_** ” screen pops up for the crewmates, while for the killer, a “ ** _VICTORY_** ” screen pops up,

“Oh, you _bastard_!” Zargothrax calls out, making Proletious laugh out loud,

“Thank _god_ that Angus didn’t vote me out!” he cheered as he continued laughing,

“ _ANGUS!”_ Zargothrax turns to Angus, clearly annoyed,

“ _Whaaaaat?!”_ He exclaims

“You were supposed to vote _someone_ out!!! Not just _skip the voting!”_ He explained with an exasperated sigh,

Angus shrugged, “I- Wh- I couldn’t choose!” he defended

Ralathor couldn’t help but laugh at the stupidity of the situation, “ _God_ were _all horrible_!” he exclaimed

Hoots chuckled, “Yeah, we really are…”

“I want another round!” Zargothrax proclaimed,

“ _Still?”_ Angus asked

“Yes! I want to get impostor!” Zargothrax complained, which made Ralathor laugh harder,

“What are _you_ laughing at?” he questioned,

“N-N-Nothing!” Ralathor exclaimed as another wave of laughter overtook him, he thought that it was both ridiculous yet hilarious at how Zargothrax hadn’t gotten to be the ‘bad guy’ yet,

Angus chuckled, “Alright fine, _one round_ …” he sighed, starting yet another round in the in-game lobby….


End file.
